Electronic component packages are subject to a wide range of temperature differentials. Due to differences in the thermal coefficient of expansion (TCE) of the various package components, the electronic component package warps as the temperature of the electronic component package changes.
To control this warpage, stiffener rings are incorporated into the electronic component package. The stiffener rings provide extra support to the electronic component package thus reducing warpage. However, the stiffener rings themselves warp as the temperature of the electronic component package changes. This warpage of the stiffener rings contributes to the overall warpage of the electronic component package.
In the following description, the same or similar elements are labeled with the same or similar reference numbers.